epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong
center|border|600px Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong is the thirty-first installment in the Epic Rap Battles of History series and the 16th installment in Season 2. It features American baseball player, Babe Ruth, battling against former road racing cyclist, Lance Armstrong. It was released on March 25, 2013. Cast Nice Peter as Lance Armstrong EpicLLOYD as Babe Ruth Lyrics: Lance Armstrong: Before I let loose with this ruthless aggression I'll let you be the second fat woman hearing my confession I admit it, I did what I had to do to win I'm an athlete, you're a specimen of sin With your drinking and smoking and choking down food I know French dudes with better manners than you! So swing, batter batter, show me what a fatter rapper can do I beat cancer, I can sure as hell crack you! Babe Ruth: You live strong, beat cancer, congratulations! Now I'll drop your ass faster than your own foundation! Third base with an Olsen twin, that's the sin, face it! She's just a little girl! What'd you give her, a bracelet? Whole nation knows you ride too tight in the crotch You're as boring as your Tour de France is to watch So come on, little buddy, don't look so pissed! With all that blood and attitude you're like a menstrual cyclist! Lance Armstrong: You set records before black men could compete, are you kidding me? That's like having a pasta contest without Italy! You're an orphan who found his way to fortune and fame Just think what you could've done if you were to actually train! I'm the pinnacle of physical condition While you dip your stick in prostitutes and call it foul tipping, are you tripping? You'll be nothing but a skeleton Messing with a fellow in yellow who will be pedaling like hell up in the Peleton! Babe Ruth: It's the bottom of the ninth against a Texan in a bathing suit Filled with more artificial ingredients than a Baby Ruth It may be way too soon, but I'm calling a shot And I'm not talking about, those Italian syringes you brought The Sultan of Swat will knock you right out of the park! And round the bases to the sound of up-roaring applause! While you hang your head in shame and disgrace because You got lost and forgot what real sportsmanship was! You look tired, kid, you got Sheryl Crow's feet eyes Peddle home to France and maybe bring me back some fries 'Cause if you step to Ruth on the mic, I'll fan your fancy bike and all Yerrr out, with three strikes, and just one ball! Poll Who won? Babe Ruth Lance Armstrong Trivia *This is the first battle to feature famous athletes. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History -Behind the Scenes - Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstong|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translated Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD